Shuffle Challenge
by wakawaka22
Summary: Shuffle Challenge, full summary inside. SaixNaruto.


**Hello! :D Anyone know what this is? No? OK, I'll explain...**

**This was a sortof fad quite the number of years ago, where the author was supposed to put his/her Ipod or whatever on Shuffle, then write whatever came to mind for ten songs straight. They're supposed to be short because you're supposed to only write for the duration of the song, but I cheated a bit heheh "OTL**

******Anyway, I was looking through my old stuff when I found this WIP, and just decided to finish it and post it since it was 70% done already. So if there are discrepancies such as OOCness or weird writing styles, sorry! Hope you enjoy it anyway! :D**

* * *

**Title - Band**

**Hey Soul Sister - Train**

Sai walked down the deserted road, looking left and right into the alleyways. They were dank, dark, and stank of something rotting.

He walked down the road with a faint smile on his face. Real, not fake. He seemed to have more real smiles ever since that day.

Now, one might wonder: What was this rich man's boy doing here? In this dump of a place?

The answer was just round the corner.

A small pub, paint peeling, broken sign, was open. Loud music blasted from inside, and shouts from rowdy, drunk people could be heard. Sai's smile widened a little as he walked into the bar, earning various catcalls and wolf-whistles in his tight black faded jeans, high converse, and black tank top.

Well, Naruto had told him to dress 'casual'.

Ignoring the various lewd comments and occasional grubby hand reaching out for a grope, Sai headed straight for the countertop at the back of the rundown place, where a cheery blonde was collecting money for a drink he'd passed to a grey-haired man.

"Naruto."

The blonde looked up, azure blue eyes blazing with happiness – he'd worked hard for this bar – and chirped, "Hey Sai!"

Sai let his smile bloom on his face.

**Live Like We're Dying – Kris Allen**

Sai looked at Naruto's tear-stained face, dirt and dried blood caked on it. The blond was sweating heavily, panting as he forced his body to make another seal, to hit the moving target more than two miles away. Just one more… His vision was blurry, striving for accuracy that was unattainable in his state…

Sai frowned. Naruto… What he was doing was wrong. He shouldn't be pushing himself so hard, there was a time for anything and everything. He could always train later.

Nodding resolutely, Sai stepped forward, hand reaching out to stop Naruto from pushing himself to the point of unconsciousness. Kyuubi's chakra or not, he had to stop.

"Naru – "

"Goddammit Sai! Let go! I very nearly did it!"

The blonde's violent reaction was unsurprising; he'd always reacted the same way in the past. Sai usually nodded his assent and moved a few steps away, keeping a silent vigil until Naruto collapsed and then bringing the Kyuubi container back to Sakura's for healing.

But not today though, Sai felt something flare up in him suddenly, something he'd previously identified as rage.

Not questioning his feelings – they were unreliable things, after all –, Sai grunted and pulled Naruto back. Naruto, not suspecting it, fell back against Sai's chest, too tired to catch himself.

"Naruto! How can you bear to do this to yourself? You can always train later, no need to push yourself!" Sai wanted to say more, convey his emotions to the blonde in his arms, but he was still too unused to emotions and, truth be told, to even attempt it. He was frustrated, words dying on his tongue. Even so, such an outburst was uncommon from one such as Sai, and the words felt strange and foreign.

"Leave me alone! I'm perfectly fine! I need to train, I need to get stronger, I need to get Sa-" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, angry hot tears once more making their way down his cheeks. When he'd realized what Sai was trying to do, hold him back, he'd immediately tensed to pull away, but reminding himself of Sasuke seemed to drain the last of his energy. He slumped back tiredly onto Sai's chest, limbs hanging, seemingly too tired to even argue anymore. His legs felt like jelly, and if not for Sai's hands he'd probably have collapsed onto the ground by now.

"Naruto! How could you… Not – We – Time…!" Sai rambled, trying to get his feelings into words so that he might be able to get Naruto to understand.

Naruto's sad eyes were tinted with confusion as he looked up at Sai, hair brushing the elder's chin. Eventually, he sighed, face stiff no matter the words that he emitted. "Naruto… Time is precious, we cannot waste it on others."

That was an extremely convoluted sentence of what Sai actually wanted to say, but he didn't know how else to say it and it just came out like that; senseless and yet profound. He could only hope Naruto understood. He always did, why not now?

Naruto's eyes lightened the smallest amount with understanding, and a moment passed between them.

Sai - emotionless, perverted and insensitive Sai - was trying to tell him to not waste his time on Sasuke, to concentrate on his own ideals, his own goals and interests, to plan ahead. Life was so short, especially since they were ninja, their lives were virtually always at risk. He had to treasure what little time he had, treasure what he had in the here and now, not chase after something constantly out of his reach…

Naruto didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he did it anyway. Naruto always followed his instincts, his heart. He tilted up his head and, leaning upwards, pressed his lips softly against Sai's.

"Thank you."

**When I look at you – Miley Cyrus**

Sai breathed in deeply, slowly exhaling. He stared at his blank piece of paper. Inspiration, that's what he needed. Roughly sketching in a few random lines – it worked, sometimes –, he stared, and then frustratedly rubbed it out.

Wrong wrong wrong wrong _wrong_!

They were ugly and all over the place, senseless scribbles ruining good paper. He needed something with order, something that truly moved him. He was in one of his restless moods, but he'd promised his sensei to hand in a piece of art early the next day.

Hoping for inspiration, he looked out the window of his dormitory room. A few of the other boarding school students were playing soccer in the field, yelling out to each other excitedly. One in particular caught his attention; sunshine blonde hair, sky blue eyes filled with rare honesty… Such brilliant contrast, such a wonderful expression, he wanted to capture the blonde on something solid so he could look at it night and day, anytime, anywhere.

Before he knew it, his hand was busily sketching, toes already reaching out to the paint set on the floor a few feet away, as his body tried to capture this… _God_ as soon as humanly possible.

That night, Sai slept with a full heart and a smile gracing his face - a beautiful, complete painting hugged tightly in his arms.

He'd probably hand up one of his old sketches the next day; this one was too precious for some petty competition.

**Break your heart – Taio Cruz**

Naruto, don't!

He's not worth it.

Never was, never will be.

He'll only break your heart.

Take your world and crumple it into a million pieces,

like a ruined sketch.

But you're not ruined. Far from it.

You're the most perfect thing I've ever seen.

He's only going to frown at you, scoff at you, treat you like you're dirt. Don't, don't torture yourself like that! You deserve better. You deserve someone that can hug you, kiss you, love you, treasure you…

You're precious, Naruto. And…

…

I love you.

If only I could bring myself to tell you all this.

But what I can, I will.

Stay away from him.

Stay here.

With me.

Safe.

**All the small things – Blink 182**

He always smiles that funny little smile at me, not the one he uses on other people, not the fake one. But I can't tell what this one is, exactly. It's kinda pain-filled, and yet soft and endearing at the same time. I don't know what to make of it. Part of me hates myself for causing sadness, but another feels proud and happy that he saves that special smile for me.

And so, I wait. I wait for the right moment, the right time. Not when he makes digs about my penis, not when he shows off his skills in that nonchalant way of his. Not when he's doing all those big things, to, in his own unique way, impress us all.

I know.

He's just trying his best, like me, to be acknowledged. He just has different ways of showing it. It's not these conscious, big movements that impress me though. Not the lewd comments about my body, not the rough grabbing and grinding, not the saving me from enemies.

No.

He wonders why I don't return his feelings, in a desperate attempt to get me by his side, after another fruitless effort to get into my pants. But he's wrong. I _do _return his feelings, but not after these ridiculous sessions. I don't like him for the big declarations of love, the actions he hides under.

I love him for something as simple as a smile.

The single sad smile he directs to me and me only. I don't think he even realizes it. But that makes it all the more beautiful, the fact that what I love about him is not orchestrated or planned out, but rather such a part of him that he doesn't even realize it.

"Naruto…"

Oops, caught too long in my head. Time to let this dumbass know the way I feel, as soon as he gets his libido under control.

"I love you too, Sai."

**Parachute – Cheryl Cole**

So many reasons, so many useless excuses. He wants to hide it, huh? Something about team balance and Sakura and Kakashi? Bullshit. I ain't falling for it. But… if that's what he wants, what he truly feels… Then I guess I have no choice.

After all, I shouldn't care. I _don't_ care. I don't need recognition, praises, congratulations, hatred, glares… I don't need any of those. I just need him. And he's here, for me. What more could I ask for?

And so, once more, I take a deep breath. I can't give this up, this _love_ – for surely that's what this is –, for something as petty as this. I want him, _need_ him, and he's here for me. Forever and always, huh? Like ink?

Well, I'll hold you to that.

"Fine. Fine, we won't tell them, then. Only for you, Sai, only for you…"

His relieved face, his faint, assured smile.

I won't tell him, though, that after a long time, even ink can fade, too.

**Lucky – Jason Mraz**

Sai rushed into the emergency room, heavy footfalls echoing in the white hallways of the Konoha Hospital.

"Where?! Where is he?!"

The shaken nurse stammered out a half-audible response, but Sai didn't wait for her to clarify. He'd already sent out his chakra, locating the one person he lived for.

Slamming open the doors, he looked at the still figure on the bed, dread flooding his veins as he rushed to the blonde's bedside. Blood pounded in his ears, his vision blurred. As such, he didn't hear the stable beeping of the heart monitor, nor see the figure's eyelids flutter open to reveal sky-blue orbs.

He'd known this day would come, what with their profession. Ninjas, goddammit! And now this! He should've known not to let his muse out of his sight for even a second, special one-man mission be damned.

"Naruto… Naruto…"

He clutched the hand desperately, not wanting to let go, ever.

"…Sai? Why are you freaking out? Did something happen to Sakura?"

Startled, Sai looked up, gazing with reverence at the face of his one true love.

Oh thank god!  
What a fool he'd been, thinking Naruto had left him. The blonde wouldn't, not with what they had.

Pure, untainted, beautiful love.

Laughing a little insanely, Sai uncharacteristically hugged the blonde boy, careful not to jostle him too much lest he hurt him more. He'd kill whoever did this to his blonde, if the blonde hadn't already done it himself.

Sighing happily in the other's ears, he unthinkingly said what ran through his mind.

"Lucky, lucky to have you."

Face buried in blonde hair, he missed the full smile on his Naruto's face.

**The Only Exception – Paramore**

When he was younger, Sai asked his brother a question.

_What is love?_

He smiles now, remembering his brother's vague answer.

_You'll know, soon._

And indeed, he believes he does, now. Perhaps not fully – never fully, for who will ever truly understand love? Other than those immensely lucky, who's love will be able to tide oceans and overcome the sun's setting.

But, Sai thinks he's come pretty close, as he pats the mop of blond hair in his lap. Naruto is snoozing quietly, facing into the bushes opposite, his head supporting the sketchpad that Sai seems to carry everywhere he goes.

On this sketchpad, is a sun that never sets, and waves that will remain forever calm. They can't prove anything, however, being frozen in time and place and never actually given the _chance_ to set, or crash along sandy white beaches.

He figures that's somewhat what he and Naruto shares, though. A love he doesn't want to test.

And maybe that, in itself, is a powerful sort of love.

**Only Girl in the World – Conor Maynard cover**

Sai wants Naruto, very much, to spot thinking of Sasuke. He wants him to forget Sasuke, to treat him as gone, to treat him as nothing. But he knows it will be difficult. He doesn't think it will be impossible, though – after all, he found love. He, someone who people constantly belittled and snarked at behind his back, found love.

He doesn't really care if second-best means love.

After all, once the one who claims first is dethroned, he won't be second-best anymore. He'll be all there is, all Naruto'll want. And that's love, isn't it?

So, he tries his best. He sends him flowers, makes him chocolate cake, never forgets to drop by on occasion – a handbook said spouses _loved_ spontaneity - , and most importantly: never forgets to show his love.

So he'll succeed, he's sure, one day. After all, love prevails, no matter what.

He doesn't stop to consider if this isn't love.

**Ours – Taylor Swift**

Naruto looks at Sasuke, panting. It's been awhile, and while Naruto has improved by leaps and bounds, it seems Sasuke has, too. It's been another long fight, with no clear winner for the while. Both are tired, exhausted.

But, things are different now. The light with which Naruto looks at Sasuke is different, has changed – it's calmer now, more passive. Less of that desperate want, exasperated need. Sasuke's noticed it, too – how could he not? And everyone and their brother knew why it was.

The reason stood next to Naruto's still form; another man. This man's name is Sai, and Sasuke understands him to be the new teammate. His replacement. This man is always there to pick Naruto up when he falls, now, and sends him barely-veiled concerned glances; and even if the rest of his face doesn't quite morph into the expected expression, his true feelings still show if one looks hard enough, deep in the black pools that make up his eyes.

And, perhaps, it is this man - this man who seems to ground Naruto, makes him calmer – that Naruto finally wins. The calm gives him strength, gives him ability, and he succeeds. However, Sai doesn't look as proud and joyous as he should've been, eyebrows drawn together in a slight frown. At least, though, until –

"It's fine, Sai. This, what we have? It's ours."

Sai smiles again.


End file.
